Personal Answers to Unanswered questions
If you've read the entire series, please join the discussion. If not, you might encounter spoilers, so use at your own risk. Questions by [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus ''']] answered by OnePieceNation 1 Where the aliens they encountered before, just created as practice, and to test who would be the best at fighting the giant four eyed aliens? Or did an alien species come to Earth and decide they wanted to pretend to be statues and whatnot all day, waiting for a chance to fight someone? *We had a total of three explanations about the Gantz game, the first came from Nishi, the second came from the German guy and the third came from the omnipotent aliens in chapter 369 which is the most imporant one . A certain star system was on the verge of annihilation, the immigrants set their sights on earth and slowly started arriving there over 30 years ago. The giant aliens however are a race of immigrants far superior to humans and they previously set their sights on omnipotent aliens planet but they fought them off and then they set their sights on earth. They then sent a singal to earth in the form of information containing technology to fight the aliens. They only sent the singal the entire socering systems and game like setup were added by humans on their own accord. *So in short that wealthy german piece shit, Heinz Bernstein whos daughter received the signal invented the game and used the other immigrant aliens who mostly lived peaceful lives besides humans as target practice. They came to earth to get away from a dying star system and some of them can take human forms while others could only posses human forms by inhabiting statues and the likes. Most likely all alien immigrants didn't have anything against humans untill they started genociding the lot of them. 2 Where the vampires created to give them opponents with human intelligence to fight? They were made with Gantz like nanobot technology, and did work with the "aliens". *The vampires as well as Kenzo's and Hiroto's powers are most likely the result of human/alien breeding. The aliens started coming to earth from the 80s onwards, in the 90s vampires became very popular with shows like Buffy. Meaning they might have come into existence during the 90s. They most likely just wanted to protect the aliens from being genocided. 3 Why not resurrect all the best hunters ever, not just the ones currently alive, to send into battle? Why not give them all the best gear possible to give them a better chance at the end? * Most likely that german fuck didn't take the invasion all to serious and saw it just like the japanese businessman as a chance to get even more richer and powerfull. He invented the game and wanted enough distruction to be able to rule over the remains of the world. If he wanted to he could just have trained a privet army given them all the most advanced weapons and make sure they were completely prepared to take down the giant aliens, however he would have saved the earth and most of humanity and he would be considerd an international hero but he wouldn't be the ruler of earth and the most important and richest person in all existence. All he thought about was personal gain, not what is best for the planet and our species. 4 Why did they wait to transfer over their selected champions and give them robots to destroy the power core at the very end? Why not do that sooner? As soon as the American team found a map, any reason to hesitate? * This is mostly answered in my previous answer, but in short he/they did none of these things because it would be agaist their best interests. They but bombs in the hunters heads to be able to disspose of them at any time. 5 Why not take those they were going to give robots to, and let them have some time to train in them previously? Wouldn't that make more sense? *It would but again it would be against their interests. 6 As soon as the alien spaceship was in range, they did send everyone over to fight, and take one of the aliens prisoner. Wouldn't it have made more sense to keep them fighting? If they died, just make copies of them to send to take their places? Did the alien they capture have a map to their power core? Still, a long delay from there to the time the alien ship arrived and started wiping everyone out and they finally got around to striking back. *Again yeah that would have been better and made more sense but again it is against their interests. 7 Why did so many people in Japan believe that the aliens who came all the way to this planet to instantly start obliterating the entire human population, would suddenly agree to peace, and claim that any problems were caused by human terrorists? Seriously, no one is that stupid. *Human psyche is a curious thing but something that can be understood, quite easily if you do a bit of research. People like to fool themselves and believe the best things possible even in the worst situations. It has happened allout throughout history jews willing walked into the gas chambers thinking they were about to get a shower even after seeing hundreds of their fellow jews being executed before their eyes, just hours before getting on the train to the concentration camps. People like to deluded and fool themselves and many people willing get fooled by others in all preceivable ways, sexually, finacially and obviously the biggest bit of tom foolery religiously. people are a billion times more stupid then you seem to think Dream Focus-san. 8 Why did Gantz spend so much effort finding and bringing over so many new people, and not spend a second explaining things to them? Just put it on the screen. Left trigger locks onto an enemy, right one fires at it, kill everything on your radar or else. *He was a tool (the guy in the sphere) a copy of a random human, with no choice but to follow a sick psychopathic german designed game, during the second explanation it is implied that rich business people for the most part (but also other rich people) paid big bugs to watch each and every gantz game and they placed bets on who is going to survive. It was real life and death entertainment to them. 9 If the purpose of the game is to develop the best fighters they could, why give them a way out? Why not just erase their memories when they got to a hundred points to keep them trying their best? I assume if people thought there was no way out, some wouldn't be trying as hard, seeing it as hopeless after a time. *Obviously that wasn't the actual purpose. A way out is just a way to win which is just part of the gantz game. 10 Wouldn't people have learned more and been willing to try new things, if they weren't afraid of dying? Why not give them all an extra life as long as they tried their best and didn't do anything stupid? *Again it would be against their interests. 11 Why would the shopping mall aliens be such huge fans of Reika? Were they once people changed for this training program? *Because they lived among humans, like humans for a long time and therefore like the same things as humans. They have always been aliens, they just happen to like human things after living among them for so long. 12 If you could create aliens and vampire bosses, why not create some to fight the invading aliens in the end? With the temple boss's laser lantern and some other bosses able to shoot energy blasts, surely they would've been useful in the fight. *They were not created. And yes they could have helped against the invasion but that would be against their interests and it would be difficult to communicate and makie agreements with them. 13 Did anyone think of asking for nuclear weapons to use? Could they go stealth, sneak in, grab some guys who knew where they were at, and force them to cooperate? Help their agents sneak in and lock onto them, and then teleport them away? *They probably thought of it, they might even would be able to get access to them and beam them aboard but once again (getting tired of this yet lol) it would be against their interests. 14 Why not choose professional soldiers or martial arts people instead of random strangers? Surely they knew old ladies and little kids wouldn't be of any use. *Same thing I have been saying in basically all answers it would be against their best interest and it would be extermly less entertaining to them. 15 Why not use the balls to bring back all the people that died during the invasion? Surely it could've grabbed some of them. *Kurono and Kato kind of decided to do this at the end of the last chapter, Kurono is seen as the hero of the world and most likely he would make Kato and some of the other good huntes the rulers of the world in his name. Kato has the right moral compass to be the delegator (ruling is evil, delagating is good, governing is corrupt) of all earth affairs. Most likely he would even ressurect all the killed aliens and vampires if he could convice people of a peacefull cohabitation between all humans and all different aliens including off course the giant invasion aliens. Response to Answers of OnePieceNation *It would be in their best interest to make certain they could handle the giant aliens. That means getting enough people who could pilot the robots when they needed them to. Both Nishi and Kurono got one, and neither had any experience with them. Severe overconfidence I suppose. Good answers. [[User:Dream Focus | '''Dream Focus]] 00:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) **Overconfidence and arrogance normally comes with having money, power and wealth. OnePieceNation Questions by CrazyDJ answered by OnePieceNation 1 What happens if an animal gets the 100 points? I guess it wouldn't understand the text from the 100 point menu, so they wouldn't make a decision. *It would be able to leave the room, forgetting its memories about it. 2 Who put the suits on the dog and the panda? *the other Gantz hunters did it to give them a better survival chance, putting clothes on animals is mostly a women's thing BTW. 3 What killed the panda and how? *An Italian mission alien, most likely some kind of statue.